Change isn't always good
by Cardcaptor Natesha
Summary: Sakura kinimoto the most unpopular girl in school gets dared by maria the most poular girl in school to ask shoran li out , at first he doesnt accept but eventually he does Maria wants to take back everything , Watch how she will ruiedn Sakuras lifee.
1. Chapter1: A daree

**Cha**pter 1: a dare .

As Sakura kinimoto walked down the school, she fretly tripped over her shoe lace.

She seen someone in front of her and looked up.

She was wondering why the most popular girl was standing right in front of her.

"Let me help you "

"Is there something you want Maria "

Or are you here to embarrass me like always "

As Maria helps her up. She wonders she must want me to do something

"Alright miss kinimoto I have a little dare for you "

"Not interested "

But she thought to her self she was chicaning out.

"Maybe I should.

"Alright Maria what is it.

She stood there with a smirk on her face

"I want you to walk over there right now and ask Shoran out "

As in to be my boy friend?

Well obviously

No way! "

Chicken "

No

Well then do it "

Fine.

Like before school ends today ".

Alright.

Maria walked away ".

As sakura approached to ask shoran out, she felt very shaky in her body.

"Besides I know I will get rejected so why bother "

But she said I will still do it. Sakura wasn't very good at asking girls out because she had never had a boy friend

As Sakura stood right in front of Shoran she said "um ugh um ugh um ...

"Do you need something he replied "

Yea I was you know wandering if you um wanted to you know like,

Um like what? He said /

Like um go out with me "

Um No.

Why not she yelled.

She stood there with anger in her face,

I have had enough of people picking on me because of how I dress or how I look,

If you can't accept me for me then you are not a very good person!

She stood there with tears coming down her face;

And she walked away.

As he stood there laughing.

And stopped.

As Sakura ran in to the girls wash room crying her eyes out her said.

"Why why must you reject me for my style of dressing or how I look.

No one is perfect well not me I knew he would reject me, why do I care I do not have any feelings for him. And he will never have feeling for me either, but I guess its okay.

Sakura got up and walked out of the bath room. "Miss Kinimoto you are late. ' I think I know that, 'Never back talk your teacher detention.

She rolled her eyes and wiped her eye, and went to sit down.

As everyone laughed at her.

She wiped the tears that were dripping down her face.

"Maria looked over and said, I'm guessing you got rejected.

She had a smirk on her face,

"SHUT UP!

She said out loud.

No one paid attention

She turned away

As Maria started laughing.

The bell had ring and school was over

Sakura had started to walk home.

She had felt rejected horrible about her self.

She was saying to her self should I change how I look. Well maybe the way I dress cause baggy clothes just doesn't match

well at least fix my hair and also some nice new clothes

alright !

Sakura rushed home and opended her closet door, she through all her clothes out , and picked her phone up

" Hello this is tomoyo speaking

Hello '

Hi Sakura

" i was wondering would you like to go do some shopping ,

" That would be fun! "

Alright , im also going cause im changing the way i look , welll the way i dress

So can i meet you at my house in 10 minutes "

Shure "

ALRIGHT

bye

bye

Sakura went into her joir to make sure she had enoguh money for her self

She ppicked up her money , she had 200 dollars $

Hey ive saved at a good time

Well then lets go .

Ding dong

Sakura ran downstairs and opended her door

Hello Tomoyo are you ready to go .

YES i am"

" Alright lets go then "

as Sakura and Tomoyo walk down the street .

Tomoyo asks : " sakura there must be a reason , why you want to change how you look '

No , just chage is good , sakura smiles .

" Sakura i don't belive you , im your bestfriend so pleasee tell me

" alright '

It went like this ...

-----------------Flashback--------------------------

As Sakura stood right in front of Shoran she said "um ugh um ugh um ...

"Do you need something he replied "

Yea I was you know wandering if you um wanted to you know like,

Um like what? He said /

Like um go out with me "

Um No.

Why not she yelled.

She stood there with anger in her face,

I have had enough of people picking on me because of how I dress or how I look,

If you can't accept me for me then you are not a very good person!

She stood there with tears coming down her face;

And she walked away.

As he stood there laughing.

flash back ends heree -------------------------------------------------------------

And well thats how it went "

" I understnd , so ur changing ur self cause of that ? '

Not exacctly i just thought i wanted to have some change

OH

iunderstnd replies tomoyo

Well here we are "

" Lets go in "

Now , Sakura , i see something do you like this set of pink boots and a pink coat its very nice:)

" i lovee it !

lets get it

Alright

1 hr later -----------------------

" Wow Sakura , how much did you bring , 200$ , oh thats good

Wow you got 30 outfits

Now lets pay .

alright 10 dollars left

" Tomoyo

" yes "

Wanna , get something to eat

" Okay

" lets go"

Sakura and tomoyo sit down and eat there food /

" Tomoyo , do you still film things "

" YES!"

i would love to film beautiful Sakura in her stylish form :)

awe , Tomoyo you will never change ,

thankyou :)/

Well i kinda wanna get home

" But what should i do to my hair " ?

cut it in layers /

" Hey good idea Tomyo "

" call me tonight " Sakura replies

'alright"

Sakura rushes home in excitment

She runs upstairs in to her bedroom

Hmm .

" i will where this black sweater very pretty , and these pink pants

" Now my hair "

Sakura brushed the nots outa her head.

And then "

Took scisors and cut her hair into layers

" wow i look beautiful my eyes are so notcie able "

Sakura says to herslef "

" now this is change

she says to her self . "

i can't wait till the out come

well i'll call tomoyo tommorow . right now im kinda tierd "

And i can not wait till tommrow

Well .

one more thing , i didnt do this for shoran to like me i did this for my self and too make my self feel good" she replies to her self"/

Sakura turns her lights out and heads to bed.

**Thanks for reading im not a great writer but i hope you enjoye the next chapter will be up around next week , and thankyou for reading **


	2. Chapter2:succesful!

Flash back of what happened in the last chapter

Sakura had been dared to ask the most popular boy in School out , Shoran li , She had got rejected by him , .

She felt horrible about herself , why must he reject her because of how she dressed how she looked what is it ? .

Well Sakura had decided not even she was satisfied with her self anymore . it was time for change , Sakura had bought new clothes like an avrege girl would where , she took thoes horribe Knots out of her hair and cut it into Layers , She wonders will this make people leave me alone , and will i be able to ask him out the proper way this time , not such in a fussy way .

Chapter 2

Sakura had woke up very early very excited to show people her new look . She sliiped on her pink pants that were so beautiful and also had put her black button up sweater on.

Sakura brushed her hair until it was much soft .

And ran downstairs , Slipped her jacket and boots off and was off .

" I feel good about my self , im not trying to impress anyone , i just want people to be my friend " .

" Well its time to enter , im a bit nervous even though i dont know . aha . "

Sakura kinimoto had enterd her school doors , and no replie fromk anyone , until Everyone started to stareee...

Um who is that suppose to be pretty much everyone in the school says .

" I think its Sakura . "

' well she has changed "

" like alot /

Sakura had felt a little un comftorable " .

Though happy :)/

She was an avverage girl , no longer enbaresed of her self .

her first class had been math .

Sakura was kinda shy of asking Shoran out again cause he rejecetd her , she said to herself i will find a time . "

Sakura walks into her math class ,

Oh jeeze im late ! "

Sakura walks into her class , '

" Miss kinimoto i see , late once again "

" sorry "

Alright "

" Iwill let you off this time , now take a seat " .

As Sakura turns around she just see's everyone stearing at her . "

Oh boy."

She starts to walk down to the back of the room . As people after people say " Wow she looks great , .

She smiled . "

Wow "

" And such a beautiful smile too " !

Ah as everyone in the class replies .

" Sakura had sat down , .

And for a life time , she actually smiled at Maria .

' Maria leans over

" Wow , someones cheerful today , no im not , im just happy .

" well your cheerful then , duhh "

Sakura looks away and smiles " .

Maria leans over again "

" by the way , sakura you look great . "

Sakura said thankyou .

But Sakura started to think about something , How will i ever Ask shoran out . Maria thinks i did , but how will i .

" Hmm Sakura think .

Shoran had been thinking about saying to him self in his head , " why did isay no thats the first girl who was ever brave enoguh to ask me out , Ishould give her a chance .

" i should ask her to the skating rink "

Since everyone will be there . "

Sakura had still been thinking about how , Hmm i will ask him after class , be brave Sakura you can do anything if you try , "

The school bell had rang .

' Sakura picked her books up and walked out of the class room , she accideantly drops her books .

And Shoran was standing infront of her "

" here let me help you "

he picked her books up and helped Sakura up .

" Um Shoran i wanted to ask you soemthing "

Sakura replies

" wait let me go first "

Replies Shoran .

" Sakura i am really sorry for rejecting you like that and enbarsing you , i felt really bad , i just haven't had a girl friend before .

" Ah the most popular guy in school , has never had a girl friend , Sakura replies . "

Yes .

" And i was just wondering would you like , to go to the skating rink tonight "

"Sakura looks up and says yes ! ".

' great then "

i" will meet you there 6 sharp then , Alright ".

Replies Sakura .

"Shoran says now was there something you wanted to say , ah no no i forget alright then"

"Make sure you there tonight"

ight , sakura replies .

Sakura was very happy to hear that , she was very excited for tonight .

she said i guess change is good , .

" Aha " .

Yes sorry that was kinda short but i wanted to base that chapter on Sakura being Succesfull of getting a date thatns for reading again i hope you enjoyed next chapter should be maybe 4-5 days or more caus ei have school and stuff , if you have requests of any thing i should include in the story then please comment thanks for reading . 


	3. Chapter3:wow what a date

Flash back of last chapter .

Sakura had been very nervous to ask Shoran Li out , but there was a twist .

Shoran had said sorry to Sakura and had asked her out instead.

Sakura was quite suprised ,Shoran asked her to go ice skating ;

It was an acctuall date.

Chapter 3 : wow what a date .

Sakura Had been waiting at the ice rink.

" And he said i couldn't be late jeeze , its 6:30 half an hour late ".

Shoran walks into the rink doors to find Sakura standing there .

" Sorry im later ".

'yes its okay "

Sakura replies.

"Anyway did you bring your skates ? "

" obviously" Sakura replies.

" Good "

" Lets get are skates on now "

" Alright "

As Sakura and Shoran both slip there skates on , . Sakura says .

" Ah , just to let you know i don't skate very well "

" Thats alright "

" I can help you "

sakura smiles

" Thankyou . "

Sakura gets up and starts to skate on the ice , not to prefect but she was out f control .

" Wow wow , .

She was about to fall but Shoran had catched her.

She opened her eyes up ,.

" Thankyou "

" Your welcome "

Over to where maria is ---------------------

" ugh why don't you just look at them , acting like there a couple "

Replies Maria .

" um Maria you were the one to dare Sakura to ask Shoran out you know.

" Um yes , i think i know that "

" is someone jelaous

Replies Marias friend Siara

" um no , why would i be , im the most popular girl in the school no need for me to be jelaous

Replies Maria.

But truly Maria was quite jealous , but remember it was her idea to make Sakura ask shoran out .

Maria Skates All the way over to Shoran and Sakura.

Hello guys , what cha doing.

They don't answer they both still sit there talking.

" I said hello guys , what cha doing , "

They still don't answer.

Then Maria yells at the top of her lungs.

Then the both look.

" Now i said What cha doing."

" Um maria what does it look like were doing were sitting here talking obviouslly."

Replies Shoran.

Ugh,

replies Maria

Yes what ever , ha they will never last.

" Anyways , Shoran "

" I had a really wonderful time ".

Replies Sakura.

" Yes , same here ".

" Yea , Shoran i was just wondering.

" Um you know " .

" Did you want to go out sometime again "

replied Shoran

" yea , did you ?."

" Sakura since i had a wonderfull time tonight what the heck , suree. Where we going to go next time.?"

" Um i really don't know we can plan it."

Replies Salkura.

" Yea , ah i was wondering did you wanna go get something to eat now ".

Shure,replies Sakura

" Alright lets go."

Siera where do you think there going , "

" Hmm maybe out of the ice rink"

" lets go spy "

" maria we all know your jealous what was the poin to dare her if you would get jealous."

" um im not jelous i just wanna see what will happen.'

" yes whatever , Siera replies".

' As Maria and Siera both walk down the street , Following Sakura and Shoran .

Both Shoran and Sakura enter a restraunt door .

' lets go spy "

" Maria and Siera both enter the door."

and they both sit down covering there selfs , spying On shoran and sakura.

' Shoran , what did you want to eat "

Replies Sakura .

" um A hamburger ".

Sakura thought to her self she didnt want to look like a pig infront of Shoran , so she decided to get A salad.

" Eh , i will have a Salad.

" So Shoran , this is your first date ever i see ".

" Yes , you can say that."

" Shoran dont worry , im exacctly the same im new at this "

Sakura giggles.

Shoran for once avvtually smiles and laughs , .

" um whats so funny "

Replies Sakura.

Nothing , you have a funny laugh

Replies Shoran.

hey don't make fun of my laugh , Sakura smiles.

Back over to Maria.

' Hmmmmm...

" What are thoes guys laughing about".

' hmm let me see Maria , maybe a joke "

" This is kinda boring "

Replies Sierea

" Shut up and stop complainging were here on buissness.

" Alright"

Yes"

" Maria , we cant here them no use ".

" Yes i guess so , sorry for saying shut up , huh . replies Maria

" Now can we go home " .

" Yea we can go home.

replies Maria.

Maria and Sierea both leave,.

" Well Shoran I had a fun night one of the best ."

" Ah i should go home now "

Replies Sakura . "

' let me walk you home Sakura , "

" Um alright "

shoran takes Sakura home , .

" Sakura enters the door of her house "

She screams so loud .

AHHHHH! 

" That was so amazing my first date ever , wow ".

' truly Shoran your such a nice guy Sakura yells out loud."

HHAHAH!

Sakura runs up stairs to her bedroom takes her coat of and her boots .

And falls on her bed."

Huh now i feel comftorable '

Sakura rolls over and grabs her phone/

" _ring ring ring._

" Hello this is Tomoyo speaking ."

" Tomoyo it was S awsomee "

" So your date went well i see , of course it did it was more then perfect " .

" He is any guy you could dream of , Cute smart funny ,

" Im acctually quite glad maria dared me , or this would of never happend

" I never use to like Shoran but , I love him " !.

" Sakura i am so happy to here that , "

"You know what , .

" I should of filmed you guys with my new camera"/

Tomyo!."

Jeeze you will never change , "

But its true i would of came a spyed on you :) ."

But i didnt because it was your first date "

Your saying you would of spyed on me "

Nopee" !

" You never no "

" But for you i wont . i will still get to film you other times " .

Sakura laughs , hahah !'

Tomyo so funny . "

Make me smile anytime .

Well theres chapter 3 i hope you enjoyed it chapter 4 should be up around maybe 1-3 days .anyways heres a little flash front of what is going to happen in the future.

ugh ive had enough !.

She stamps up stairs to the princplas office , of course the princpal not in there .

Everyone i have a little announcment .

This is for Shoran and Sakura.

' Sakura is awhere of that i had dared her to do something ."

Sakura looks up "

To ask Shoran out , so she had changed her self around just to impress him , no Sakura yells!

Not to impress anyone

" She is just like any snobby girl to impress and to be mean , she even told me why she changed herself

' No its not like that "

Shoran stands right infront of Sakura and she looks up .

Theres a little bit of what is going to happen in the future , any way please comment


	4. Chapter4:Jelous much ?

Flash back of the last chapter

Sakura had been succesful.

Her date had went very well

Sharoan and Sakura both laughed

and giggled told jokes.

But as you alll could tell that maria was jalous

She was spying gettting stuborn and eevrything

Sakura and Shaoran went ice skating and got something to eat.

Stay tuned to see what will happen in this next chapter.

chapter 4 : Jelous much .

Sakura puts the phone down from having a very long conversation with Tomoyo.

She rolls over and smiles.

" I guess some things do have happy endings ".

" Sakura turns her light off and Goes to sleep " .

----Next day -----

Sakura wakes up to a bautiful sunny day.

She looks over to her alarm clock.

Sakura jumps right out of bed.

" Oh know , im late."

Sakura quickly slips on her jeans and her tang top and her sweater.

" It just has to be a day , that im late ".

Sakura quickly brushes her hair .

And runs out the door.

Sakura runs all the way to her school enters the school hall and starts to run.

She runs into her class room door and trips over the garbage pail.

Sakura felt way to enbaressed to get up , her papers were scadered every where.

She had looked up and seen Shoaran standing ifront of her.

" Here let me help you , "

" ah "

" Thanks ".

" Your welcome ".

" Why don't you just look at them".

Maria says why chewing on her gum.

" Maria , hes only helping her up , are you sure your not jealous ".

" hmm as if i would be jealous".

alright , whatever".

Sakura takes her seat .

As well as Shoaran.

the school bell rang and both sakura and shaoran walked out the door. to lunch .

" Huh i wish that was me ".

Maria replied.

" huh ."

Sakura and Shoaran both sat down and ate lunch , "So Shoaran i was thinking."

Um , did you wanna go out for coffie later."

" Sure fine with me ".

" Alright ".

Maria had heard where the were going , she was starting to get frustrated about this.

She slapped her head " Why did i tell her to do that dare , i thought she was gonna be rejected"

" Ugh ".

Maria had come to the point that she had enoguh , but she was not going to strkie out just yet.

The school bell rang and lunch period was over.

It was time for gym class.

Everyone got dressed.

It was time for everyone to race.

Maria said to her self , i'll beat that little contrast freak.

" Okay everyone you will have to race around the track 8 times " .

" all girls will race first , the second boys."

All the girls had taken there positions.

No one had known exacctly how fast sakura was , because she ussually sat out.

Maria was one of the fastest girls in the school.

" Haha , since im the fasteset girl theres no way she could beat me ".

1 2 3 GO ! 

all the girls had raced off Maria in front ,

" Told you , im the fastest. "

Sooner or later Sakura had ran right past her.

Maria didnt pay attention to her"

She just kept on smiling and running.

They come close to the finish line , Maria pays attention to the finish line but she finds her self in 2 place .

" Sakura im pressive , we didnt know you were this fast " .

" Thankyou . "

" Sakura very impresive , "

Thanks Shoaran "

" um but whats wrong with Maria ?.

Maria was very mad that she had lost to Sakura , she was kicking the sand all over the place."

" Shoaran and Sakura started to laugh at her "

" HAHAHA .

she looks over , hmmm ."

Ugh , " is there something you need ,"

" No Shoaran said , just you have issues ".

She had been very mad she had come to the point that she had, had enough.

She stands there with emptyniss , i have no one any more.

' Yea thats right i have issues " .

Yepp totaly issues.

Sieara walks up to Maria.

" Maria , we all no your jealous dont hide it from me , and you could of explained it to me i thought you were my bestfriend but i guess not.

Sierea walks away.

" Oh and one more thing , you do have issues ".

She had come to being very mad and had , had enoguh .

Night time ----------- coffie shop.

Both Sakura and Shoaran sit in the coffie shop , and start talking,

" Sakura i have a question for you ".

" Yes?"

Umm , did you change around to impress guys" .

" No i did it for myself , change.

" If a guy doesnt like me they dont like me :!

" Oh okay , cause i dont like girls who change there self into self centerd snobs who try to impress guys.

" Ohh i aint one of thoes girls".

" Thats good then."

Aha , it is .

" Sakura , ive gotten to know you very well , and your a very good person."

" One of thoes girls , who wasen't afraid to walk up to me and Say will you go out with me !"

" Now thats a girl who is confident."

Sakura thogught to her self .

" I wouldnt have done that , if Maria hadn't dared me but who cares , he will never find out "/

'Sakura?'

" oh sorry , .

" Sakura i didnt know you were such a fast person ".

" Yes neither did i "

" Your faster the Maria!"

" Aha :)

" Thankyou."

I guess im on my own !"

Maria says to herself .

" This time im going to follow them everywhere they go ."

well i am 1 hr late so they will probably be leaving soon.

Sakura and Shoaran both get up.

" Im gonna walk you home Sakura , alright ".

Maria starts to follow them , They reach Sakura's house and Maria starts to look .

" Thankyou Shoaran i had a really great time , "

" Same here/"

" Well i will see you tommorow "

Replied Sakura .

" hmm i wonder what there saying ."

Maria replied,

Shoaran says wait and grabs Sakuras arm.

" Yes."

Shoaran reaches out and gives Sakura a kiss on the lips .

" Good good night ".

" Replies Sakura,"

And she blushes and walks inside.

Maria had shock in her face/

" The they they kissed ,"

" Now its time to ruien there relation ship Maria had a plan up her sleve"

Maria says

" First reason why i should ruien her life , she laughed at me and said i had issues

" Second , i have no longer a bestfriend

" Third , they kissed " .

" An thats why i will ruien her life because i have no one anymore."

" Ugh i have had enoguh

Maria says to herself

and starts to walk home with a smirk on her face,

Thanks for reading chapter 4 , i hope you enjoyed it , plzzz review it ! cause i worked hard Chapter 5 should be up maybe tommorow or the next days or the next lmao , any way , enjoy the next chapter when its out.


	5. Chapter5:ive had enough

alright lets have a quick flash back of the last chapter Sakura and Maria had had a little competiton the two fastest girls racing

Sakura had beaten Maria , Miss Maria took a very big fit started kicking sand around and having a tantrum everyone thought she

went koko or something , so people started to dislike her , laughing and ect.. , Maria had followed Shoaran and Sakura on there

date she seen them kiss , staytunes to see what is gonna happen while Maria will ruien Sakuras life.

Chapter 5 : Ive had enough!

" Ugh ive had enough"

Maria come stamping down the halls of her school.

" Wow someone has issues ".

Every body repplies.

" Thats it "

Maira walks up to Sakura.

" Sakura you just listen to me here , ive had enough of you".

" What did i do ?"

" hmm, you'll see watch me ruien your life".

" Yea whatever as if you can do anything ".

" Oh you dont think watch me ".

Maria walks down the hall and stamps up the stairs.

Sakura bends down to tie her shoe lace

Ans heres the microphone from the princpals office turn on.

" Every one i have an announcment"/

Sakura and Shoaran listen closely to this one.

" Oh no This cant be good Sakura replies to herself."

Shoaran looks up to the speaker

" Alright , As of what Sakura knows i dared her to do something"/

" No please dont tell '.

Sakura says to herself.

" huh , shoaran looks up.

" I dared her to ask the most popular guy in school , yes yours truly Shoaran Li

" No !"

Sakura yells.

"Yep i dared her , she wouldnt of asked or changed herself around if it werent for me , she told me everything she changed herself around to become a snob and to impress guys".

' No im not like that "/

Sakura says.

" We had a little talk , she said i only changed myself around to impress guys not for her self

To impress people .

" No thats a lie!"

Sakura said out loud.

" So there you have it Shoaran the truth ".

" hmm hope to see a nice talk between you guys , buh - bye.".

There he was Mr shoaran standing right infront of her with a mad face , she really didnt want to look up.

But she did!.

Sakura looks up.

" So you lied to me ".

" Um , Shoaran its not like what she said , i didnt try to impress anyone.'

" Yea , right i cant trust you anymore , and that kiss was probably nothing".

" No , its not like that sakura says with tears coming down her face'.

" like i said i dont trust you ".

" So why bother anymore,"

" Get over it Sakura ".

Shoaran walks away.

Sakura falls to her knees once again feeling all alone having no one anymore.

she says to herself

" Huh , i was wrong guess things dont have happy endings'

Sakura was on her knees , with tears coming down her face everyone stering at her leting her have a moment of silence

" Maria looks over.

" Hahah , like i planed no happy ending , missery , maria does it again "

" Hahaha/

Maria walked away with a smirk on her face.

Well this was a preety sad chapter , its not the end of this story yet , so pleasee keep reading everytime i put a new chapter up feel free to review and i hoped you enjoyed it , SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!.


	6. Chapter6:please talk to me !

Flashback...

well not such a happy ending after all you can see what happened in the last chapter

Miss Maria had told everything and also had lied and fibed about alot of stuff to ruien Sakuras life

well she got her wish

Shoaran will not talk to sakura he wont speak he wont even walk near her

Now maria was very jealous you can all tell , she though sakura was taking her popularity rating

Sakura aint that type of person who trys to impress people by dressing up

Since maria new that shoaran didnt like thoes type of people she

had a little trick up her sleve to ruien Sakuras life

Stay tuned int hsi chapter to see what shall happen .

chapter 6 : please talk to me.

Sakura is there on her knee's with her hands on her face crying.

She gets up. Sakura turns around to see Maria and sierea in front of her.

" Ha , Sakura your such a cry baby." said Maria.

" Maria just leave me alone right now."

Sakura run's now.

Maria and Sierea both stand there laughing while sakura run's away.

guess some thing don't have happy endings".

Sakura replied to herself

Sakura was sitting behind her school wall crying.

" Whats the sense , i don't wanna be here anymore , life stinks , i don't know what to do anymore."

Sakura gets up , and walks back in to her school.

Once again she's alone , with no one.

She see's shoaran walk past her.

She says.

" Shoaran wait."

He walks still not listning.

" Please shoaran , listen i did it for myself ".

He turns around and says.

" Sakura not this time , i can't trust you im sorry".

" Shoaran , she whispers.

" Huh.

" Haha , Sakura like he said you can't be trusted."

" Shut up Maria , this is all your fault so go away."

" No i don't want to , i'd rather be here . "

" Maria , your going to pay what you have done to me , you just watch."

" Oh , and how are you gonna do that."

Sakura just ignore's her and walks away.

Maria just laughs.

Sakura head's out the school doors to go home , she see's shoaran. She knew he wouldn't talk too her , but she would keep trying.

" Shoaran ".

" Sakura will you just give it up ,".

" Shoaran , can't you let me explain."

" Sakura you know what i can't , because you can't be trusted.

Shoaran walks away.

" Ugh , Shoaran .

Sakura was sad she was crying and now even more depressed.

" Shoaran , please talk to me."

Sakura keep's running up to him. even if he keep's avoding her.

" Shoaran let me explain , ."

" Nopee."

Sakura stop's and just cry's.

" Its no use".

Sakura walks away,.

Tear tear , that was sad , but sorry it was so short . next chapter up tmmrw maybe today not shure dont leave this story alone yet cause more stuff to come up next stay tuned , CYA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!.


	7. Chapter 7

flash back of last chapter

Sakura had been trying to talk to Shoaran.

But he wouldn't listen to her.

Because , shoaran doesn't trust sakura anymore

Stay tuned , will she be able to talk to him this time

chapter 7 .

" Haha".

" What is it Maria ? . " Says sakura with a doubtful voice.

" I saaid i would get you back . "

" Mmmm.. can you just leave me alone , you've said it to me like 1 million, times " .

" Well , its fun talking about it " .

" Maria . leave me alone now. "

Sakura walks away.

Sakura sit's at the school wall , with her arms at her knees and her head down crying .

" Guess you can say change isn't good . "

Sakura says to herself.

" Oh shoaran , i'm sorry ",

" I shouldn't of played with your heart , but i truly do love you ".

' way too much then i expected .

" I don't know what to do , im confussed."

" Huh , i didn't think this would ever happen to me".

" Why'd i have to change , i didnt do it to impress people i did it cause i wanted

to and i have to get shoaran to understand thaat .

" But .. how ? "/

" I have it " .

" An anouncment , it might be embarissing but shoaran will listen . " .

" What should i saay , hmm ..

Sakura sat at the wall thinking she had the perfect idea .

but she wasen't postive it would work , but it was worth a try.

HAHAA SOO SHORRT I SEE : P .

sorry boutt thaaat thouggh based on sakura

ohh and im so sorry for not updating for a long timee.

ENJOYY NEEXT CHAAPTEER ! .


	8. Chapter 8

flash back .

Sakura was depressed and sad , she was trying to think of ways to make

shoaran listen . She has the perfect idea but she doesnt know if it will work.

Will it , stay tuned to find out what happens.

Chapter 8. a thoughtful im sorry.

Sakura Gets up from the wall to walk into the school.

She had the perfect idea.

She was scared but in her heart she knew it was right.

Sakura walked up to the anouncment room.

" Umm , Could everyone listen to me. including Shoaran".

Shoaran looked up.

" Umm .. this is kinda for Shoaran's attention" .

" Anyways".

" I have something to say to you " _Shoaran."_

" I'm so sorry for doing this to you , it was horrible of me to hurt you

or play with you , like you said. But you need to know this.

I really love you , and i didnt change to impress anyone.

I did it for myself. I wanted change in my life , i didnt do it to impress you

You just dont understand you took it all wrong.

Yeah at first i thought it was a stupit dare that maria said

i didn't know it would lead too this , but i really lovee you.

You dont understand

I neeed you Shoaran.

Shoaran was listing and was beging to understand.

: I NEEED YOU , IM NOTHING WITH OUT YOU."

sakura through the mic down and ran."

She ran right past Shoaran.

He looked and said " _Sakura."_

She just kept running.

sakura just sat at the wall.

" I guess it didnt work " . she whispers to herself.

" shoaran i need you ,".

She put her head down on her knee's .

" Is that so Sakura . "

She looks up .

It was Shoaran.

" So is all that you said true. ".

" Yeah , it was ".

" Well , i think i can trust you " .

" wanna talk."

" Yah".

He sat down.

" Shoaran i told you that night i didnt change

for popularity and all the other stuff i said

was all the truth.

" I see , but you changed for your self ? "

" yah i did , tierd of old sakura".

" Truth is i liked the old you , and i like you now."

" I got mad because i thought you lied about everything."

" Shoaran i would never lie to you."

" I believe you " .

" Shoaran , i really love you with all my heart."

" Sakura i love you too . " .

Sakura hugged shoaran.

Shoaran i wanna be with you forever.

Sakura started to cry.

" Sakura don't cry , i will be with you forever."

he wiped the tears off her face.

" ILOVEEYOU".

sakura whispered.

she wanted to keep saying it but she didnt.

Sakura wished that moment would of lasted forever.

THEEEEEEEE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDD : ) .

did u likee my storry.:).

WOULD YOU SAY CHANGE IS GOOD OR CHANGE ISNT ?

im gonna have a continuing storry soon :).

on there lives.

THANKS FOR READING HOPPE YOU ENJOYEED :)!


End file.
